Ace
(5ft 5in) |zodiac = Sagittarius |occupation = Stylist |4 seasons = Heroine in Armor (Default) Flower Fairy Mevilla Starlit Sword }} Ace is described as a wandering swordsman and comes from Pigeon Kingdom. She is also the sister of Queen Elle. Bio Appearance yes History Early Life Ace dreamed of becoming a chivalrous heroine and helping the weak since she was young.Heroine in Armor Year 680 Ace met Nikki, Momo, and Bobo before the Fantasy Styling Contest. She revealed that she had met the Fantasy Envoy multiple times in her world travels, describing both of them as "restless souls". Ace was in town for the stylist contest as well, and she asked Nikki to practice styling using the Envoy's Super Fantasy Interlink PK Skill, causing Momo to exclaim that she was a lunatic just like the Fantasy Envoy.9-9 One-piece Dress Ace progressed to the finals of the Fantasy Styling Contest along with Nikki and Sherry.11-2 Prince's Message She and Nikki met up the night before the finals, and agreed that they would both try their best.11-5 Ace's Kindness During the finals of the contest, Momo noticed that Sherry seemed to be staring at Ace constantly.11-8 A Fairy from the Tales Rebellion broke out after Ace and Nikki competed, and they were trapped on the stage. Nikki was distressed by the sight, but Ace gave her encouragement and they managed to escape together.11-9 It's a rebellion?! Ace quickly realized that a rebellion is happening, observing the disciplined hidden soldiers' movements. She instructed Nikki to sneak out with her through a side gate and leave the city. Nikki protested that she could not leave Bobo and Momo behind, so Ace relented and they decided to find them in the garden.12-1 Escape in Chaos After they found them, Ace decided they needed to find Prince Royce, and noticed that none of the rebellious soldiers were Lilith imperial guards.12-3 Sneak Into the Bedroom After she learned of the prophecy relating to the Miracle Scroll, Ace declared she would accompany Nikki to Wasteland to help her find it, since she had been traveling all her life anyway and wanted to find out what was causing the Miraland Crisis.12-9 The Crisis has just begun! Ace, Nikki, Bobo, and Momo journeyed to Wasteland together, and though she had never been there before, she told everybody to be cautious.13-1 Arriving the Wasteland Once there, Ace remarked on the tents and wooden huts in Wasteland, saying that she had never seen anything like them before.13-2 The Hot and Dry Border. Upon hearing lively music, the party was excited to see a bonfire party. Ace urged caution in case they disrupted some complicated rites of one of the many local religions, but Bobo rushed in. Luckily, they found that the locals were friendly.13-3 Bonfire Concert After defeating Ransa and reclaiming the Pota tribe's leadership for Tuda, the Chief revealed that Ransa once gave him a badge. Ace recognized the badge as belonging to the Iron Rose.13-9 Iron Rose Badge On their way to Windvale Forest, they encountered Sherry, who had been waiting for Ace all day. She asked for a private conversation, and when Ace tried to refuse, Sherry began to say, "You know, your purple..." which was enough to cause Ace to relent/ 14-2 Farewell, Sherry After her private conversation with Sherry, Ace told Nikki that she was leaving immediately, because there was "something important that had to figure out". She insisted that this was entirely her own decision and that she would return when she was done with her business.14-3 Traveler from Cloud Ace ran into Nikki and her friends once more in Losol, where she told them she was there to see a friend. She was surprised to see Nikki in an alleyway of the dangerous city.19-S3 Traveler in Pigeon Ace went to the North Kingdom next, traveling on an airship with Debbie. She rescued Nikki, Momo, and Kimi after Louie jumped in front of her and saved her life in a confrontation with Nidhogg. Debbie berated her, telling her that going back for Nikki and her friends had slowed them down, but Ace only told Debbie she had wanted to compete with her again after all.19-9 Battle of Dawn On the airship, Ace then turned on the communicator for Nikki and her friends, allowing them to talk to Orlando again.19-Side Story 2 Future Promise She was seen later on the airship reading an "ancient-looking tome".19-Side Story 3 Future Poem Quotes Timeline= *"Travelling's deeper meaning is, probably, to visit those that once you felt distant." — Ace in Timeline. |-|Styling Battle = *"I love the free me like I am now." — using Smile. *"Your styling skills needs improvement." — using Critical Eye. *"This pair of socks isn't proper for packing Christmas gift." — using Gift. *"A swordswoman's shoes must be light and convenient for actions!" — using Clock. *"Chase your dreams when you're sleeping!" — using Sleeping. Trivia * Ace has a friend who knew an old designer passionate about puppets, which likely refers to Grice and Marionette Grice.12-8 Casket Trial (3) References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pigeon Kingdom